


In which Peter forgets all about his broom

by svenskiovich



Series: In which Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are in love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, can someone give Lupin a hug for me, honestly though you know Snape would do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svenskiovich/pseuds/svenskiovich
Summary: Peter had just come into the dormitory to grab his broom when he heard what sounded like Sirius and Remus arguing in the bathroom. James was waiting for him down at the pitch—there was a pick-up game they were going to join. He knew he should get back to him, but he couldn’t help but stay put, just for a minute, to hear what they were on about.~~~~~My obsession with Sirius/Remus one-shots continues.





	In which Peter forgets all about his broom

Peter had just come into the dormitory to grab his broom when he heard what sounded like Sirius and Remus arguing in the bathroom. James was waiting for him down at the pitch—there was a pick-up game they were going to join. He knew he should get back to him, but he couldn’t help but stay put, just for a minute, to hear what they were on about.

“You could just—“ he heard Remus saying heatedly through the door.

“No.” Sirius interrupted.

“—just _go_ to the hospital wing. Just stop by.”

“For a _werewolf exam_?”

“For a once over. Just say you’ve been feeling off.”

“Yeah, not doing it.” It was Sirius’ bored voice, his ‘this conversation is over' voice—Peter was always amazed at how he could pull it seemingly out of nowhere. 

“What problem could you possibly have with getting an exam?”

“Lay off, Moony.” It made Peter feel better, just the tiniest bit, to hear Sirius take this tone with Remus. Lately they were thick as thieves, always off somewhere or late to dinner or disappearing at parties. Like they were planning something, something he wasn’t allowed to be a part of. 

There was the sound of flipping pages. “This says ‘transferrable through bodily fluids,’” Remus pronounced carefully.

“Gnarly.”

“You know what that _means_ , right?”

“ _Yes_ I know what it _means_ ,” Sirius mocked. “Or actually, I don’t. I need you to define it for me. Tell me all about bodily fluids, Moony. Tell me in particular, visceral detail.” Remus made a frustrated noise in his throat. “Really, Moony, come off it. It’s just Snivellus trying to get to you. You shouldn’t even have read it.”

“It’s my _responsibility_.”

“For fuck’s sake—”

“Sirius, I put you in danger. I didn’t even _consider_ it. All these months and I didn’t even once think about—” 

“Because it’s bunk.”

“It’s peer-reviewed research!”

“It’s prejudiced bullshit. Bullshit that a mouth-breathing Muggle-hater dug up out of the archives to blackmail you with.” 

“That doesn’t mean it’s wrong.”

“Remus, I think I’d notice if I was _turning into a werewolf_.” There was a pause.

“The healers wear dragon-hide gloves when I come in,” Remus said quietly, “and I thought it would be _fine_? I thought it would be ok to, to…” he trailed off.

“Right. I’m going to go rub Severus’ greasy hair into the dirt.” Before Peter had the chance to decide whether or not he should slip out to the stairwell, the bathroom door burst open.

“Hey Wormtail,” Sirius said shortly, his expression thunderous. 

“Hey Pad—“ Sirius strode past him and slammed through the other door. Peter blinked. 

“Alright Peter?” He startled and turned to see Remus stepping softly out of the bathroom. He stammered a bit in response, not sure what his angle was on why he’d been eavesdropping, not sure if he _needed_ an angle, since Remus seemed preoccupied and Sirius seemed…murderous. “You’re probably wondering what that was all about,” Remus said, a bit too quickly, like he really didn’t want Peter to wonder. 

“I just, uh, came up to grab my broom,” Peter began. Remus handed him a dark blue volume. The title shone on the cover in golden script: _Monstrous Magical Maladies_. And beneath it: _How to Stay Safe and Protect Your Family_.

“A library book?” Remus nodded.

“Snape dropped it in my bag. He’s taunting me, now that he knows.”

“That’s low.”

“Yeah.” Remus gently took the book back and thumbed through it. “It lays it on pretty thick, but it’s useful. I should be keeping up with the research on lycanthropy. Just because my friends went above and beyond to help me doesn’t mean I can let my guard down.” Peter felt the compliment, but there was still something nagging at him, something off.

“Aren’t you…” he ventured, “aren’t you worried about me, too?” 

“Hmm?”

“Well you said it goes through body fluids or something.” Remus blinked at him. “I mean, I shared a pumpkin juice with you this morning.”

“ _Oh_.” Remus turned to stuff the book into his school bag. “Um, yes, I’m very, er, _equally_ concerned about all of you.” Not for the first time that day, Peter felt utterly left out. 

“Well, don’t worry about me. I’ll take my chances,” Peter said—very bravely, he felt. Remus looked up and gave him a small smile.

“Thanks, Peter. There’s no harm in making sure, though. If you go to the hospital wing, you don’t even have to tell them why you want an exam—they know the risks. It’s probably why we all have that mandatory yearly checkup now.” Peter shrugged like it was all the same to him. _Should_ he go to the hospital wing? Would that book say if werewolf venom could travel through pumpkin juice? “You alright, then? I’ve gotta go make sure Sirius doesn’t get himself expelled.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” he said heroically.

“Great.” 

“Do you want me to come help?” But Remus was already out the door and pounding down the stairs.

Peter stood there forlornly for a moment and then tentatively went to where Remus had left his school bag open on his bed. He listened for footsteps; when Remus’ were gone, he slid the book back out and flipped through to the right chapter: “When Werewolves Attack.” 

It couldn’t hurt to check.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should've worked this all into one fic with multiple chapters, but instead it's just this absurd string of one-shots. Sorry if that's confusing! There are so many more scenes bouncing around in my head--heaven help me.


End file.
